The One
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Remus is dead set on his decision. Nymphadora Tonks would not find her way into his heart no matter how hard she tries. But will all that change when she is kidnapped by Death Eaters on a mission from the Order? Will he find out that she is the one?
1. The Capture

**AN: this is before Remus and Tonks are married and during the time when Remus is pushing himself away. This is unedited and I am a shivering ball sitting in front of my computer because I just got back from having a sword fight outside in 35 degree weather. Yes you heard me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot series. Nor do I own that line. Sadly. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Darren Criss.**

**IM MAKING IT SNOW ON YOUTUBE!**

T POV  
>I was walking, no more like running down a darkened alleyway. Now most people would roll their eyes. How stupid do you have to be to go running down a dark alleyway at night? But I was running down it on purpose. I was being chased on purpose because I knew the two men chasing after me were not only snatchers but death eaters as well. I had been assigned this mission by Dumbledore himself and was determined not to fail him. The plan was I disguise myself with my metamorphmagus skills and lure the death eaters into an alleyway. Then I was to give the signal for reinforcement which would cause Kingsley Shackbolt and Charlie Weasley to jump out and help me quite simply hex the stuff out of them. I walked down to the end of the alleyway and turned around, a frightened look in my eyes. I hoped so anyways. The grins on the faces of the two wizards infront of me confirmed that I was pulling off the facade.<p>

"C'mere girly. You don't need to be afraid" one of the death eaters said to me. He had greasy brown hair and yellow stained teeth. He was hunched over a bit and had a dangerous looking grin on his face. I knew better than to respond. My appearance may change at the blink of an eye but my voice was still mine. I just sat there with the same blank terrified expression. I was just about to signal Kingsley and Charlie with a discreet spark of my wand when all of a sudden yellow teeth jumps forward and shoves a bag over my head. I groped for my wand and realized it had fallen out of my pocket on the concrete. That's when I started screaming. There was a loud thunk as a boot hit my skull. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was one of them, I couldn't tell which, say

"This ones in the order."

"You sure?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, would recognize her anywhere"

R POV  
>I was sitting in an armchair with the fire blazing. I was holding a book but was not reading. I waited inside 12 Grimmauld Place for the return of Nymphadora Tonks. Well Kingsley and Charlie too but no matter how much I convinced her that I would never love her, I could never convince myself. But I had to refrain from voicing my true thoughts because on two simple matters, one I was a werewolf and far too dangerous. Two, I was simply too old for her with over a decade in age difference. I felt like a creepy old man the way I constantly watched the beautiful pink haired woman. They should have returned hours ago. I was starting to get worried. The entire Order minus Snape was waiting for their return to hear a report of the two death eaters they had captured. All of a sudden the door opened and we all stared at it expectantly. We saw the fiery red hair of Charlie Weasley appear and as he walked in he was hugged by his mother. You never knew who wouldn't come back from a mission. Next came Kingsley. When he walked in he closed the door behind him. The room went dead silent. No, no where's Nymphadora? Where's Tonks? I felt my heart beat faster and faster when it hit me. She wasn't with them.<p>

"Tonks?" Sirius asked anyways although it was clear he knew the answer judging by the look of troubled hopelessness on his face. After all she was his cousin. Kingsley walked over to him and handed him a 14 inch wand that was skinny and striped with a diamond-like shaped design at the handle.

Tonks's wand.


	2. The Demands

R POV  
>I froze, a feeling of dread sinking to the pit of my stomach, when I looked back at Sirius his head was in his hands.<p>

"It'll be okay" Molly Weasley said, laying a hand on his arm

"NO! NO IT WON'T! I LOST LILLY AND JAMES, I CANT LOSE HER TOO SHE'S MY FAMILY!" He roared and I saw tear tracks on his face. I was trying not to panic from the thoughts of what might be happening to her.

"What happened" I said calmly although my head felt anything but.

"Well we were waiting for the symbol but it simply never came. When we got there she was gone and her wand was left where she should have been standing" Kingsley says darkly.

"She should have been prepared, I trained her for this" Moody snapped although it was apparent that he was concerned for his most troublesome apprentice.

"Yes but without her wand she is unprepared and no matter how strong she is she is still a female and could be overpowered by brute force quickly. Not trying to be sexist or anything." Charlie says

"Anything else?" I ask desperate for more information

"Well there was this" Kingsley says uncomfortably. He hands me a letter and I see it is addressed to me. I break the seal and pull out the note. It was brief, barely a sentence.

'If you every want to see dear Tonksie again then you will agree to my demands

First and foremost you will join my pack of werewolves WITHOUT your potion

Secondly you must pay me 876 galleons

Thirdly and lastly you must bring Harry Potter to me

If you do not agree to my demands by the eclipse then your precious little metamorphmagus will be shared between my pack. In more ways than one, tick tock now dear Remus. The clock is ticking.

Greyback'

I barely noticed how much I was shaking by this point but I dropped the letter on the ground and went up the stairs, taking two at a time and slid my suitcase from under my bed. When I finished shoving enough clothes and wolfs bane into my suitcase I darted downstairs, I was stopped by a voice with my hand on the doorknob.

"You're not really going to agree to the demands are you?" Sirius asks.

"Of course not. But regardless I'm going to find her since this is my fault to begin with" I growl

I may not know where Greybacks camp is, but one thing was certain.

I would find Nymphadora Tonks if it was the last thing I did.

N POV  
>I woke up and it was pitch black. At first I panicked before my auror training kicked in. I was prepared for situations like this. First thing was first, she quite frankly, wanted to make sure she was not blind. I groped around for my wand before I remembered that it wasn't there. My suspicions were eased as I noticed a door open slightly allowing some light in. So I wasn't blind after all. I was roughly yanked up by the arm and taken from the cellar, unfortunately I was blindfolded before I could find out where I was. I was set on a chair and the blindfold was torn off. I looked around the room to see tons of grimy hairy men staring at me with almost wolf like grins. That was when it hit me. These men are werewolves. None of them were like Remus. Not in any way. My guard was up more than ever when a voice sounded from behind me. A voice I knew all too well. The voice of the single most wanted werewolf out there.<p>

Greyback.

**AN: wow! Someone commented within five minutes of me putting this story up! You're the best. I promise more threats and stuff coming up. More Tonks's POV coming up as well. So do you think Remus is going to eventually give in to the demands? The sooner you comment the sooner I update. Thanks everyone.**


	3. The Search: Day One

T POV  
>I pursed my lips as I had to sit there and listen to the most wanted werewolf sat there and talked and I couldn't arrest him.<p>

"I have a little surprise for you laddies" Greyback sneers. The werewolves looked at each other, excited beyond belief.

"This young lady is special and no one can touch her yet" Greyback says, seeing the disappointed look upon his packs face he adds

"But in three days if Remus Lupin does not agree to our demands, you will each have a chance to get to know our little shape shifter here. If not, we get Remus Lupin instead. It's a win win situation" He cackles and my self control broke.

"LEAVE REMUS ALONE" I yell and my plea was met with a sharp crack of a boot hitting me in the ribs. That was going to bruise.

"You, be quiet" He growls "Or they will share sooner than later" He says

"I promise you by the next full moon you will be dead" He says as though that would reassure me.

"I can promise you the same" I hiss at him. I was met by another sharp crack of a bone.

R POV

I was currently sitting inside of the Leaky Cauldron trying to think of what my next move would be. I highly doubted that Greyback would uphold his promise, if I gave him what he wanted he would probably kill Nymphadora anyways. I had three days to get her back and I was determined to do it. I racked my brain for almost an hour before I remembered a very important fact that could help Nymphadora a great deal. With that I set out towards the forest, to their last known camp location. As I suspected it was deserted but I hadn't expected it to be full. I closed my eyes and allowed some of my inner wolf to come in, as chilling as it may sound. My senses flared and I could smell the faint tint of Greyback and his pack. I followed it through the woods and out into a dark and gloomy looking town. It led me to the door of a tavern and I entered, no one spared me a second glance as I ventured towards the door in the back and entered. It was a chamber and I saw splatters of blood on the chains and floor by the wall. A shiver ran down my spine, I might be too late. I kneeled by it and looked at it closely before something startled me.

"It wasn't who you're looking for" a voice says behind me and I turn around to see a blood and dirt stained girl, about 23 with bruises where the chains cut into her wrist, she hadn't looked as if she had eaten properly in a while and I go over.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I had every intention of getting this girl out but first I wanted some answers.

"The last girl who was in here was an orphan, she was only eleven and she was killed a few days ago by Greyback. I highly doubt you're looking for her" The girl says, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're right. There hasn't happened to be a woman that has come through here with pink hair?" I ask. She looked at me pityingly.

"No, but if you want to see her again you'd better hurry" She says

"What happened to you" I ask as I cast a spell and her chains rattled to the floor.

"Greyback took me for ransom from my family, when they didn't meet the deadline he left me here to die. After preforming crucio on me a couple of times of course, he has to have his fun before he kills you." She says getting up

"Well don't take this the wrong way but why didn't he kill you?" I ask, I had to make sure Dora was okay.

"I don't know" she says as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"I suppose so someone would find me, so people would hear my story and be scared of him" she says shrugging.

"Okay, do you need any help?" I ask her and she shakes her head

"I'll be fine from here. Good luck finding who you are looking for" she says and I nod.

She walks out of the tavern and I do too. Following the scent some more until it was dark. I found a small inn I could stay in and slept a restless sleep.

Tomorrow I would find her.

**AN: thanks for the positive feedback. Keep it coming! Or negative feedback. I don't really care. R and R**


End file.
